A Demon Cat&Unforgiving Witch&Patient Princess
by zikkedia
Summary: A colloction of related, slightly random one shots containing Byakuya, And the three Shihōin sisters.  two of which are my oc  growing up together. Formally titled "For Old Times Sake". Rated K-T. Word Counts Vary.
1. For Old Times Sake

For old times sake

**Summery: **Byakuya Kuchiki and Maiko Shihōin have know each other since they were kids but after a particularly awkward situation with their respective families they tale there angst out on each other. Rated T for Language. BKxOC

**Authors Notes**: One shot. Rabid evil plot bunny won't be leaving me alone. So I wrote it, on my iPod nonetheless. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think please?

If I Spelt anything wrong because of this just leave a review and ill fix it up when I can.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx indicates switching of perspectives

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Not me. Because honestly do you think If I did(own bleach) do you think I would writing fan fiction? Like seriously?

SO Without further ado...

For Old Times Sake

She smiled she may not have been the goddess of flash, but she was her sister's sister and she had spent a great deal of time Learning to be faster then her sister. Or rather trying to be faster then her sister.

She stopped in the familiar garden. The coy pond was still immaculate. In the years she had been away the garden looked like it had change very little. She grimaced her prison.

She couldn't believe that she was back.

When she was a child she never would have thought she would be the head of her family. That was always her older sisters job. She figured she would always be in the shadow of her sister.

_Yoruichi. _She thought. _Why did you have to leave. Now everything is falling apart. _

She composed herself and walked to the main house. This had better be good in order to take her away from the Kido Corps.

"Your late." one elder told her as she swept into the family meeting hall and sat down.

"Considering I am not stationed anywhere close to the manor house I'm sure you understand. Besides, I am a Kido Captain and had Duties to attend to." She told them stoically.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Byakuya Kuchiki made his way to the gigantic kuchkie manor house. The elders had requested a meeting and he, as the head of the family, was required to attend.

As he made his way into the manor his sitter flash stepped to his side "Brother" she said as the walked into the meeting hall.

"Lord Kuchiki" they acknowledged as he sat down.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We need to discuss your lack of an heir.

She stiffened "What of it?"

As you know lady Maiko it is imperative that your noble bloodline carries on, as the house of Shihōin will die without an heir.

She snorted "My sister is alive and well why am I this is my sole responsibility."

Another elder then spoke up. "Additionally, my lady, it is considered unfavorable that a lady of your class to be, shall we say, unwed."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"We would like to propose that you, lord Byakuya, marry the princess of Shihōin clan. This way two noble houses would be joining and both families would then have an heir."

Out of the corner of her eye Rukia saw her adoptive brothers finest clench. _Oh dear_ she thought

"I will-"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Do no such thing. How dare you try decide how I will live my life. I am the head of the"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kuchiki family. I will decide who I will-"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Marry! It is of no concern of yours! Now excuse me,"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I have matters to attend to" he said standing and turning out of the room shredding a few trees may well help calm the growing anger that was building inside of him.

No. There was work to be done at his division.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She flash stepped. She was absolutely furious. _How dare they._ She continued to flash step around and Some how she ended up in front of sixth division.

_Was it his idea?_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Byakuya looked up as Miako Shihōin entered his office. he noticed three things. She was dressed in the colors of a kido captain. She had a zanpokto at her side. And the look on her face was completely composed, except for her eyes.

"Was it your idea" she asked quietly. That whisper.

He could see the rage in her eyes. "I have no idea what younger talking about. Lady Shihōin."

"You, Byakuya Kuchiki now exactly what I am talking about." She said between clenched teeth,

"Abarai leave." He told his vice captain. "You have the day off."

Renji's eyes went wide. "Thank you captain."

"I do not know what you are talking about Maiko". He said to her.

"Bullshit" she said drawing her Zanpakto and slicing his face. "You know perfectly well what I am taking about. Arg. You know what never mind . I can see you don't care." She said as she flashtepped away.

He returned to his report. He finished it or attempted to. He kept looked out the window. He stood and flash stepped away his paperwork could wait.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Banki" she said taking her anger out on the tree before her. Currently she had reduced four trees to nothing more then wood chips. She screamed as another burst into chips.

"You haven't changed a bit." Came a voice from behind her.

"Go away" she screamed at him as she began to focus on another tree.

He walked up behind her "Miako," he said lightly touching her shoulder. His touch was soft. He took the arm she wielded the zanpokto in and pushed it down her grip on the hilt loosened. "You grew up." he said to her.

"Everybody does eventually. We can't stay children forever." she said.

He nodded "so it would seem."

"So," she said attempting to make small talk, "Your a captain now. That's pretty impressive."

"Your a kido captain, that's is also impressive."

She sighed and sheathed her zanpokto. "I suppose it is." She said sitting on the grassy ground.

He sat down beside her his hiorie spreading out behind him.

"How is it you always know where to find me whenever run away." she asked.

"You didn't run away. Afterall, we are here. We used to spend a lot of time here hiding from your sister. And besides I know there are few safe place where you can hide."

"Its odd isn't it that we are here. This is where I first met you. I came to find sister."

"She always did enjoy playing tag." He smiled, "not that I ever won."

"I'm sorry I cut your cheek, Byakuya."

He touched his cheek. "It's nearly healed."

She smiled, "I seem to also remember you coming out here to clear your head when you first became the head of the house. That was before I was in the kido cops. Always trying to get banki. You were always determined to win. Some days my arms felt like they would fall off." She looked at him "what do you say a to a rematch, for old times sake?" She asked.

"I think so" as he shrugged of his hioroie and removed the kensan from his hair. Next he took the scarf he wore off and folded it neatly. Setting it onto of kensi and hiorie.

She did the same removing her hair ornament and her blue Hiorie. They moved to the middle of the small clearing that they had once frequently battled in. both drew their respective zanpokto. And ran at each other. A friendly spar, for old times sake.

Off to one side Yoruichi Shihōin sat in her cat form watching her sister and her oldest friend spar. Sparks flew as metal clashed with metal. It was just like old times. She stood and walked away leaving the two to there own devices.


	2. Just A Game Of Tag

Companion Fic, to For Old Times Sake, could be stand alone, or read together its up to you honestly.

Featuring little (younger) Byakuya, and mini (like im talking like she'd be about five) Miako, with hints of Yoruichi. Not a pairing and more cause I wanted to explain how they (Maiko, and Bya) first met.

Disclamer: I don't own bleach.

* * *

Just A Game of Tag.

"Yoruichi!" she cried. She looked around the area. Trees everywhere. "Yoruichi! Come out! I know you're here! Somewhere." she added quietly to herself.

She pushed through a section of underbrush to see a boy with long dark hair standing in the clearing. He looked to be only a few years older then her but was so much taller then her.

"DEMON CAT WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted.

_He seems a little upset. _she thought to herself, _oh well it's worth a try. "_Um excuse me!" She said.

The boy turned around and his slate grey eyes met her own.

"Hello" she said tilting her head to the side. "I'm looking for my sister, Have you seen her? She's tall. has short purple hair. And she wears a black kimono usually with a white cloakie thingie over top."

He blinked in awe as the small girl before him gestured wildly describing her older sister.

"She usually has a big grin on her face like this." She said demonstrating the demon cats trademark grin.

He frowned. "Who are you looking for?"

The girls brow furrowed and she got a frustrated look on her face. "I told you once stupid, I'm looking for my big sister Yoruichi Shoinen."

"Maki."

The little girl turned towards the voice. "Oh there you are, Yoruichi! I've been looking everywhere for you!" her face lighting up at the sight of her sister.

"DEMON CAT GIMME BACK MY HAIRTIE!" He shouted at her.

Miako's brow again furrowed. "Oni-sama, you shouldn't take things that don't belong to you!" the little girl chastised her.

Yoruichi grinned "It was the only way he'd play tag with me."

"Give it back!" he said in a low deadly voice.

The little girl looked up him. "It's Just a game, Stupid."

The boys face went red. "I AM NOT STUPID. I AM THE FUTURE HEAD OF THE KUCKIE CLAN!" He stomped his foot. "I demand you give my hair tie back."

Miako looked up at her older sister. "I'm more mature then he is! How is he the future head of any family?"

The older of the two girls nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, his attitude sorta does suck." Yourichi walked forward and thrust the red hair ribbon into his hand. "Here Byakuya," she said gruffly, "you really need to cool it. Miako is just a little kid."

Yoruichi turned to her sister "and what are you doing out here, Miako."

"I wanted to show you what I learned today when I was with Tessai," the little girl suddenly became very interested in the dirt at her feet flicking it with the tip of her sandels. She looked up at her sister innocently, "Can I show you?"

The older nodded, "yeah. Go ahead, show me."

Miako grinned before using all her might to concentrate on a tree that had fallen down in a recent storm. Her face contorted in concentration

"Bakodo number 4, blue fire crash down." A brilliant blue fire erupted from her fingers and incenerated the fallen tree. The little girl jumped up and down triumphantly. "See," she said pointing to the pile of ash, "Tessai says you and Kisuke should show me how to call my zanpakuto spirit."

"Oh hun," Yoruichi ruffled the younger girls hair. "I think you're a bit young yet."

Byakuya stood watching, "Kami! That was amazing! How is she related to you Yoruichi?"

The sisters shot him a deadly glares.

"Hey Maki, why don't you fire that Bakodo at Byakuya-bo? It would be fun."

Byakuya eyes went wide as Miako got evil expression on her face.

"That does sound like fun."

In absolute horror(and possibly fear for his life) Byakuya flash stepped away.

Yoruichi Picked up her sister and did the same as the three of them engaged in another game of tag.

"Get back here you big stupid chicken!" Miako screamed, "Its just a game of tag!"

* * *

Thoughts? Random outburst? Commont on my spelling/ grammer? Just click that button that says 'review!'

I will post monday for ISWTH... which is unofficially titled! more monday!


	3. quick update will be replaced l8r

Quick Update…

*waves insanely hello*

I am not dead.

I have been away a long time,

I am sorry. (roughly Three months)

I was working, minimal internet time, all time was used banking/ email.

I am even behinde on reading….. *mubles angerly to herself.*

Will be coming back…

Soon…

*crosses fingers* I hope.

So this is just to say I am still around. :)

And will be updating within the next couple of weeks.

Cheers.

Melissa


End file.
